Sekai ni Hitotsu dake no Hanako
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Festival itu adalah saat terindah untuk Hanako, tapi mungkin ia masih butuh sedikit lagi dorongan untuk mewujudkan mimpinya… MAJOR SPOILERS untuk Act 1. First Katawa Shoujo fanfic in Indonesian!


=DISCLAIMER=

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

**Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hanako**

**Gadis Bunga yang Hanya Ada Satu di Dunia**

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu setelah festival musim panas yang diselenggarakan Yamaku Gakuen. Hari-hari seperti biasa kembali berjalan untuk Hanako Ikezawa, salah satu murid sekolah untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus itu. Satu-satunya hal yang berbeda hanyalah seorang pemuda yang sedang membaca buku di seberangnya.

Nama pemuda itu adalah Hisao Nakai. Sama seperti Hanako, yang menderita luka bakar berat yang merusak hampir separuh kulit tubuhnya di sebelah kanan, Hisao juga mempunyai kebutuhan khususnya sendiri. Bila Hanako tidak salah ingat, jantung Hisao tidak boleh bekerja terlalu berat karena penyakit keturunan...

"Jadi, kamu sudah menyelesaikan novel Haruhi yang kedelapan?" tanya sang pemuda sambil melihat dari sebuah buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Aku saja belum bisa mengerti novel kelimanya..."

"I-iya..." balas Hanako malu-malu. "A-aku juga... agak kesulitan... me-mengikutinya..."

"Ups, sudah waktunya. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya," ujar Hisao sambil bangkit dan membawa setumpuk novel yang akan dipinjamnya. "Sebentar lagi aku harus jogging sore bersama Emi. Kata Bang Perawat baik untuk jantungku."

"Ha-...hai..." balas Hanako sambil melirik malu-malu dari balik anak-anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Hati-hati..."

"Makasih~" balas Hisao sambil berjalan menjauhi tumpukan beanbag yang menjadi tempatnya dan Hanako membaca sejak tadi.

Dengan malu-malu, Hanako melemparkan pandangan ke arah meja peminjaman buku, tempat Hisao. Ada Lilly Satou, sahabat karib Hanako, yang sedang berbincang ringan dengan Yuuko di sana, dan tak berapa lama kemudian Hisao meletakkan buku-buku yang akan dipinjamnya di tempat peminjaman. Sementara Yuuko mencatat buku-buku yang dipinjam Hisao, Hisao dan Lilly tampak berbincang-bincang akrab. Sebentar kemudian, Yuuko sang penjaga perpustakaan menyerahkan buku-buku yang akan dipinjam Hisao. Hanako hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Hisao berlalu dengan setumpuk buku dalam tasnya.

Sementara itu, tanpa disadarinya, sepasang telinga tajam milik Lilly menangkap desahan suaranya.

* * *

"Haaa~"

"Itu Hanako, ya?" tanya Lilly lembut sambil menuangkan air panas ke dalam sebuah cangkir. Pelan tapi pasti, aroma teh lemon meruak keluar dari cangkir itu.

"Iya... ini Hanako, Lilly-chan..." balas Hanako sambil duduk di kursi yang tersedia di meja makan kecil itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Hisao, festival kemarin?" tanya Lilly ringan sambil mencari toples gula di sekitar cangkir. "Kudengar Yuuko sempat melihat kalian duduk-duduk di tempat biasa..."

"Ta-ta-ta... I-i-tu bukan kencan!" sembur Hanako tergagap-gagap, yang hanya ditanggapi Lilly dengan tawa kecilnya yang khas.

"Well, secara teknis kalian sudah berkencan dua kali, kan?" lanjut Lilly sambil menyiapkan kantung teh untuk Hanako. "Sekali saat membantu kelas 3-2, sekali saat festival..."

Beberapa saat sesudahnya, Hanako hanya bisa membisu. Kalau saja Lilly bisa melihat, niscaya ia akan tersenyum melihat bagian wajah Hanako yang tidak rusak bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kalian sudah jadian dong?" lanjut Lilly sambil tersenyum.

"Auuuu~" rengek Hanako sambil menutup muka. "Lilly-chan jahaaaat~"

"Hisao kan cowok baik," balas Lilly sambil tersenyum sembari menyiapkan cangkir kedua lemon tea untuk teman karibnya itu. "Cocok kok buat kamu, Hanako-chan..."

"Tapi... Hisao kan... sedangkan aku..." gumam Hanako datar. "Wajahku ini... buruk rupa..."

"Percayalah dengan dirimu sendiri, Hanako-chan..." balas Lilly lembut sambil menghidangkan dua cangkir lemon tea ke atas meja. "Ada sebait lagu bagus untuk menggambarkan keadaanmu sekarang."

* * *

**Chiisai hana ya ookina hana ****  
****Hitotsu toshite onaji mono wa nai kara ****  
****Number one ni naranakutemo ii****  
****Motomoto tokubetsu na only one**

_Bunga kecil maupun besar__  
__Tiada yang sama satu sama lain__  
__Kau tak harus menjadi yang nomor satu__  
__Karena dirimu istimewa, hanya ada satu di dunia ini_

_

* * *

_

Hanako hanya terdiam mendengar suara merdu Lilly menyanyikan sebait lagu milik SMAP itu. Makna lirik itu mengena sekali untuk keadaan Hanako saat ini. Sementara itu, secangkir teh hangat yang belum tersentuh menunggu di depan Hanako, bak menunggu jawabannya.

"T-tapi... apakah mungkin..." gumam Hanako sambil mengangkat cangkir teh yang disuguhkan kepadanya. "Hisao mau..."

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, Hanako-chan," balas Lilly selesai menyeruput teh dari cangkirnya sendiri. "Apalagi untuk urusan... cinta~"

"J-jadi... apa menurutmu..." tanya Hanako sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya yang panjang. "A-aku..."

"Turuti saja kata hatimu, Hanako-chan," jawab Lilly teduh sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kan... tapi..." kata Hanako tergagap.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus menjadi sahabatmu. Ayo! Aku mendukungmu~" balas Lilly sambil meraba tangan kanan sang sahabat, berusaha meneguhkan semangat Hanako yang pemalu.

"Kalau begitu... k-kalau sekarang..." gumam Hanako sambil berdiri perlahan.

"Kau tahu di mana harus menemukan Hisao, kok..." ujar Lilly sambil tersenyum, memberikan dorongan untuk sang gadis bunga nan pemalu.

"Ma-makasih, Lilly-chan!" seru Hanako sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal sang sahabat, Lilly hanya bisa mendesah lega. Hatinya berharap hubungan Hanako dan Hisao bisa berjalan lancar. Bukan tak mungkin, nantinya akan ada tiga orang yang akan sering berada di ruangan kecil dengan tea-set dan bahan-bahan menyeduh teh itu...

* * *

Walaupun keduluan 11 fic bahasa Inggris (hot dang, Roxius!)... i proudly present you with the first Katawa Shoujo in Bahasa Indonesia! Pertamax gan! ^^v


End file.
